Snowy!
by choco momo
Summary: [Sibum Fanfiction] Kibum sangat membenci salju dan dingin, dua hal yang selalu membuatnya mengalami hal yang menyebalkan, tetapi sepertinya musim dingin kali ini justru akan membuat wajahnya merona dengan cara yang berbeda. PG-17/Warning inside /With Sibum Main cast/ Shounen Ai/ Boys X boys/ Mind to R&R chingu?


Disclaimer : SMEnt & CJESEnt

Main cast : Kim Kibum. Choi Siwon

Gendre : Drama, Romance.

Theme : Winter.

Leght : one shot

Rating : PG-17

Warning : ffluft. Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Sweet Apple]

Presented

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

it's Snow Drop

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © Love is never gone?_DBSK

Cast and anything in this story © They self and they parent

Just All about US

Mengerang pelan dalam tidurnya ketika cahaya menyusup masuk kedalam kamarnya melalui celah jendela dengan tirai yang terbuka, mengusik kenyamanannya menjelajah dialam mimpi.

Kibum mengerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya pelan sebelum kemudian kembali menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, berusaha mengabaikan seorang namja cantik yang sedang berdiri sembali berkacak pinggang disamping tempat tidurnya.

Jungsoo hanya bisa berdecak pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya heran melihat tingkah laku putranya yang satu ini.

Jungsoo mendudukan dirinya disamping tempat tidur dan kemudian perlahan menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh putranya.

Dilihatnya sang putra masih sibuk bergelung dengan sebuah boneka beruang putih. "Kibummie, bangun chagi. Kau tidak ingin terlambat berangkat kesekolah bukan?"

Kibum hanya melenguh pelan, mengacuhkan panggilan sang eomma.

Jungsoo menghela napas pelan. Susah sekali membangunkan tuan putri yang satu ini. "Chagi, ayo cepat bangun. Eomma tidak ingin kau terlambat kesekolah."

Kibum justru malah menyurukan kepalanya kedalam bantal sambil bergumam pelan. "Aku tidak mau eomma, tidak bisakah home schooling saja."

"Kau ini biacara apa. Ayo cepat bangun."

Kibum akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa bangkit dari tidurnya meninggalkan selimut hangat yang teronggok begitu saja dan kemudian melangkah kekamar mandi sambil menggerutu tidak jelas

bukannya dia tidak suka kesekolah hanya saja jalanan yang sekarang ini telah tertutupi benda putih dingin sempurna membuat semangatnya seketika luntur.

Sejak dulu dia memiliki sejenis ketidakcocokan dengan butiran putih yang selalu turun ketika musim dingin tiba ditambah dengan sederet kesialan yang harus dialaminya setiap kali dirinya bersinggungan dengan semua yang berhubungan dengan salju.

Jangan pernah lupakan bagian yang paling menyebalkan, dirinya harus pasrah menjadi bahan olok-olokan semua orang yang menyaksikan seluruh wajah dan tubuhnya tanpa bisa dicegah selalu memerah apabila terlalu lama berada dibawah udara dingin.

.

.

.

Keenam orang yang berada diruang makan itu sambil menempati meja makan panjang yang sengaja ditempatkan didapur sama sekali tidak berkomentar dan hanya sesekali berdehem untuk menyamarkan suara tawa yang sudah hampir meledak keluar dari kerongkongan.

"Ya, silahkan tertawa sepuas kalian." ketus Kibum kesal.

Namja itu menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya sebelum kemudian menghempaskan bokongnya disalah satu kursi.

"Eomma," rengek Kibum manja menyaksikan kedua hyungnya sedang terkikik menyaksikan tingkah Kibum yang merengut kesal sambil memajukan bibirnya lucu.

"Abaikan saja hyungmu sayang," ucap Jungsoo sambil meletakkan segelas susu untuk sang suami, Kim Youngwon.

"Lihat, mereka masih saja mengejekku." adunya.

Pada akhirnya tawa Jaejoong dan Heechul meledak juga. Kedua namja cantik itu saling melirik jahil.

"Siapa yang mengejekmu." tutur Heechul sambil mengambilkan selai coklat untuk suaminya, Tan Hangeng.

Kibum merengut. "Mengaku saja kalau kalian mentertawakanku, sama saja kalian mengejek."

Jaejoong terkekeh. "Orang-orang akan mengejekmu kalau kau berangkat kesekolah seperti itu."

"Memangnya apa yang salah," dengus Kibum tidak suka.

Memang, Kibum sengaja mengenakan mantel yang sangat tebal ditambah dengan topi kupluk, penutup telinga, sarung tangan beserta syal merah yang melilit dilhernya untuk menjaga suhu tubuhnya tetap hangat dan membuatnya terlihat persis seperti buntalan pakaian yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Berkacalah adikku sayang." seru Heechul.

Sebenarnya kedua Kim bersaudara itu sudah mengetahui dengan sangat jelas bahwa Kibum sengaja berpenampilan seperti itu untuk mencegah udara dingin setiap kali musim dingin bersalju tiba dikarenakan beberapa hal yang menurut mereka sebenarnya sangat tidak masuk akal tetapi mereka tetap selalu melakukannya-mengejek Kibum-setiap kali kebiasaan aneh adik mereka kambuh.

Kapan lagi mereka bisa mengejek snow white yang membenci salju dan musim dingin.

Dan perilaku Kibum yang seperti itu sudah berlangsung entah semenjak kapan, namja berkulit puith salju dengan bibir semerah darah itu sering diejek oleh teman-temannya saat menyaksikan betapa kulit Kibum bisa menjadi sangat sensitif karena perubahan cuaca yang cukup ekstrim.

Kibum tidak tahu bahwa namja itu justru terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat kedua pipinya memerah.

Yunho dan Hangeng hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengulum senyum menyaksikan tingkah laku ketiga Kim bersaudara itu.

Ini sudah menjadi pemandangan jamak yang kerap kali mereka saksikan kala berkunjung kerumah mertua mereka setiap natal tiba.

Jungsoo beranjak dari tempat duduknya ketika mendengar suara bel berdentang dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Jaejoong dan Heechul kompak menatap adik mereka dengan senyuman iblis mencurigakan. Kedua namja itu saling melirik.

"Pacarmu sepertinya sudah datang, chagiya." seru Heecul jahil.

Jaejoong hanya terkikik-kikik senang.

"Dia bukan pacarku Hyung," ucap Kibum sebal.

Namja itu menegak habis susu didalam gelasnya dalam sekali tegukan dan kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dengan tergesa-gesa.

.

.

.

Kibum menatap hamparan salju putih yang menutupi seluruh permukaan dengan pandangan datar. Badai yang menerjang kota Seoul selama semalam suntuk membuat semua yang tersapu oleh tatapan matanya hanya diliputi oleh warna putih yang seakan tanpa ujung.

Rasanya dia lebih memilih tetap berdiam diri dirumah, bergelung dibawah selimut hangat sambil menikmati segelas susu coklat daripada harus beraktivitas diluar ruangan pada suhu minus yang mampu membekukan tulang.

Kibum tanpa sadar melangkah mundur sambil mencengkram daun pintu saat orb beningnya mendapati jalan setapak kecil dihalaman rumahnya telah tertutupi salju cair yang akhirnya membeku menjadi gumpalan es.

Namja bertubuh tegap yang berjalan didepan Kibum menghentikan langkahnya dan kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menatap namja berambut sehitam jelaga itu hanya dia didepan pintu.

"Kibummie, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana?"

Kibum tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap dalam diam.

"Hyung, aku rasa aku agak tidak enak badan." keluh Kibum manja.

Namja dengan lesung pipi dan senyuman joker itu melangkahkan kaki panjangnya mendekat. Meletakkan tangannya dikening dan leher Kibum, membandingkannya dengan suhu tubuhnya. memeriksa keadaan namja berkulit salju itu.

Tidak panas.

"Tubuhmu tidak panas. Bagian mana yang sakit?" tanyanya cemas.

Kibum menggeleng. "Aku rasa, hari ini aku ingin dirumah saja."

Siwon-nama namja tampan itu-terkekeh pelan sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kibum, sekarang dia mengerti mengapa Kibum terlihat agak ketakutan dan ragu. "Gwenchana Kibummie, hyung akan menjagamu."

Kibum perlahan menyambut uluran tangan Siwon dan menggenggamnya erat ketika akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk melintas perlahan diatas permukaan jalan yang tertutupi salju dengan Siwon yang menuntunnya.

Ini bukan hanya mengenai kulitnya yang memerah ketika terkena udara dingin, tetapi juga karena Kibum yakin dirinya tidak dilahirkan dengan keseimbangan tubuh yang baik.

"Atau kau mungkin ingin hyung menggendongmu?"

Kata-kata Siwon berhasil mendatangkan semburat merah dipipi Kibum yang hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Keduanya sama sekali tidak berniat untuk saling membuka percakapan dan hanya menyesapi perjalan dalam diam selama mobil melaju kencang membelah permukaan jalan yang tertutupi salju yang untungnya telah dibersihkan.

Siwon melirik kearah Kibum yang duduk disampingnya sambil bergelung dengan selimut yang memang disediakan didalam mobilnya padahal dirinya sudah mengenakan mantel yang sangat tebal sementara pemanas juga sedang menyala.

Gemas, Siwon mencubit pipi gembul Kibum yang memerah sempurna akibat cuaca dingin dan mendatangkan ringisan dari sipemilik wajah.

"Kenapa hyung mencubitku, sakit." ringisnya sambil memajukan bibirnya lucu.

Siwon hanya terkekeh.

"Apa kau masih kedinginan?" bukannya menjawab, Siwon malah balik bertanya.

Kibum menggeleng. "Teman-teman pasti akan mengejekku." desahnya putus asa.

Sekali lagi Siwon tergelak. Diacak-acaknya rambut Kibum yang tertutupi topi kupluk. "Mereka seperti itu karena iri padamu."

Kibum menatap Siwon tidak mengerti.

"Kau terlihat semakin menggemaskan. Tapi hyung lebih suka kalau wajahmu memerah saat hanya didepan hyung saja." bisiknya.

Semburat merah seketika menghiasi wajah putih Kibum, namja cantik itu meninju pelan lengan Siwon yang hanya tertawa. Menyenangkan sekali bisa menggoda namja yang selama ini selalu menghiasi relung hatinya.

Iya, sudah sejak lama dia telah mencintai namja cantik keluarga bungsu Kim itu hanya saja dia masih belum yakin apakah Kibum juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

.

.

.

Yakin sekali ini dia pasti akan bisa menapak diatas permukaan jalan yang tertutupi salju yang mencair menjadi es, Kibum membuka sabuk pengamannya dan kemudian melangkah perlahah turun dari dalam Zenvo ST1 putih milik Siwon sambil tetap berpegangan pada pintu mobil.

Siwon buru-buru turun utuk membantu Kibum tetapi belum sempat namja itu memperingatkan, Kibum sudah lebih dulu tergelincir dan kemudian jatuh terjerembab dengan posisi bokong lebih dulu.

Benar kan dugaannya.

"Kibummie, gwenchana." tanya Siwon cemas.

Kibum hanya menggeleng sambil meringis sakit memegangi pinggangnya.

Dia benci salju dan dengan banyaknya kesialan yang menimpanya semakin lengkaplah sudah penderitaannya hari ini.

.

.

.

Kibum hanya duduk dipinggir lapangan sambil sesekali mengutak-atik Tab milik Siwon. Namja bertubuh kekar itu sedang berlomba ditengah lapangan sambil memperebutkan bola berwarna orange yang berhasil membuat para wanita menjerit-jerit menyaksikan pria pujaan hati mereka mempertontonkan kebolehannya dalam mengolah si kulit bundar ditengah lapangan. Sepertinya cuaca yang sedang berada dititik terendah sekalipun sama sekali tidak bisa menghalangi niat ke-enamnya untuk saling mengadu kemampuan.

Kening Kibum kerkerut ketika mendapati e-mail masuk dari nomor yang tidak dikenal ke Tablet Siwon. Namja itu sesekali melirik kearah Siwon yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

Merasa penasaran.

Kibum akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka pesan dari nomor tidak dikenal itu setelah memastikan Siwon tidak akan memergokinya.

Kedua bola mata Kibum melotot sempurna saat membaca kalimat berisikan rayuan yang tertera dilayar disertai dengan foto seorang gadis muda cantik dengan tubuh yang menggoda sedang berfose menantang tanpa busana diatas tempat tidur.

Kibum membanting benda tidak bersalah digenggaman tangannya hingga terhempas jatuh kelantai ketika matanya mendapati seorang Choi Siwon sedang tertawa bersama dengan seorang gadis berpakaian seragam sekolah yang sangat menggoda sambil sesekali mengusap permukaan wajah Siwon menggunakan sapu tangan dan segera saja perbuatan Kibum memancing semua mata yang sedang berada dilapangan basket in-door itu tanpa terkecuali Siwon dan sang gadis yang sibuk mengumbar senyuman maut.

"Kibummie," seru Siwon ketika namja cantik itu berlari keluar ruangan tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Siwon.

Kibum bahkan sama sekali tidak mengerti dirinya mengapa dia harus menangis saat Siwon dekat dengan orang lain dan kesal mengetahui namja itu dirayu oleh wanita tidak dikenalnya. Memang, ketampan namja dengan lesung pipi itu sudah tidak diragukan lagi hingga membuat para wanita kerap kali menahan napas saat berhadapan dengannya.

.

.

.

Kibum menghela napas sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan selimut, sudah dua hari dia tidak masuk kesekolah karena terserang demam akibat insiden menyebalkan digedung olah raga sekolah lalu.

Dia nekat pulang sendiri padahal saat itu salju sedang turun setelah mendiamkan Siwon selama jam pelajaran terakhir dan harus berakhir dengan tergelincir didekat pintu masuk rumahnya sendiri.

Cedera dipergelangan kakinya cukup parah hingga membuatnya diharuskan beristirahat total selama beberapa hari dirumah untuk memulihkan kondisinya.

Kibum meraba nakas disamping tempat tidurnya dan mengambil ponsel yang diletakkan disana.

Menghela napas saat tidak ada e-mail ataupun pesan yang masuk ke nomornya dari Siwon, sepertinya namja itu bahkan sama sekali tidak berniat menghubunginya untuk sekedar menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sebersit rasa kecewa memenuhi rongga dadanya saat menyadari bahwa saat itu Siwon bahkan tidak berusaha mengejarnya.

Siwon memang sempurna, dia baik pada semua orang hingga kerap kali membuat mereka salah paham dalam mengartikan kebaikan namja penerus Hyundai corporation itu. Tetapi tetap saja Kibum tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya berharap bahwa Siwon juga mungkin memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya.

Dia memang tidak secantik gadis yang waktu itu mengusap peluh diwajah Siwon, tidak sexy dan yang lebih penting dia bukan yeoja.

Dia namja. Dengan tubuh mungil dan kulit yang pucat. Tidak secantik Jaejoong Hyung yang memiliki bibir merah menggoda dan juga mata doe eyes yang mampu menghanyutkan orang-orang hanya dengan menatapnya atau semenawan Heechul hyung yang memiliki tubuh tinggi semampai.

Dan yang paling penting, Siwon adalah pria normal bukan penyuka sesama jenis seperti dirinya.

Kibum masih tetap tidak bergerak dari posisinya ketika telinganya menangkap suara pintu berderit terbuka disusul suara langkah kaki mendekat kearah tempat tidurnya, merasakan adanya lengan yang memeluk tubuhnya dari luar selimut karena Kibum berbaring dengan posisi menyamping membelakangi seseorang itu.

"Apa kakimu masih sakit?"

Tubuh Kibum menegang. Detak jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berpacu dengan sangat cepat.

Dia mengenali suara itu dimanapun dan itu sama sekali bukan suara ibunya seperti yang telah dia duga.

Kibum reflek memejamkan matanya saat tangan besar itu terjulur untuk menyentuh permukaan keningnya.

Rasanya nyaman dan hangat. Entah kenapa Kibum merasakan sebersit kekecewaan ketika tangan itu tidak lagi menyentuh permukaan kulitnya.

"Tubuhmu sudah tidak panas."

Hening.

"Apa kau masih marah pada hyung?"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Siwon beringsut menumpukan kepala pada lengannya untuk menatap wajah Kibum yang berbaring membelakanginya sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Hyung tahu kau belum tidur Kibummie,"

Siwon dengan sengaja mencubit pipi Kibum hingga memerah tetapi rupanya namja cantk itu masih tetap kukuh mempertahankan posisinya.

"Maafkan hyung karena tidak sempat menghubungimu dua hari ini. Hyung benar-benar sibuk mempersiapkan pesta pertunangan."

Kibum membeku. Pesta pertunangan? Siapa yang akan bertunangan? Siwon kah?

Banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk didalam benaknya tapi tidak satupun yang mampu meluncur keluar dari mulutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kelu. Entah kenapa kedua matanya terasa panas.

"Hyung datang kemari untuk mengantarkan undangan. Hyung akan meletakkannya disini."

Kibum bisa merasakan pergerakan tubuh besar Siwon yang beranjak turun dari tempat tidurnya. Terdengar suara kertas bergesekan pelan dengan permukaan meja nakas yang terbuat dari kayu.

Kibum bergeming.

"Jangan marah lagi. Kau harus datang malam ini kepesta pertunangan hyung."

Siwon mengecup pelan pipi Kibum sebelum kemudian melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

Tepat sedetik pintu berdebum tertutup. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan akhirnya jatuh membasahi kedua pipi.

Dia sudah kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan cintanya bahkan sebelum dia sempat mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Kibum perlahan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dengan ragu mengambil surat undangan pertunangan terbuat dari kertas berkualitas terbaik yang Siwon letakkan diatas nakas.

Sedikit banyak dia penasaran siapa yang akan menjadi pendamping hidup Siwon kelak. Pasti gadis itu sangat cantik dan juga sama-sama berasal dari kalangan atas tapi dia takut kalau luka hatinya akan semakin bertambah mengetahui siapakan orang yang mampu meluluhkan pangeran sempurna keluarga choi.

Dengan tangan gemetar Kibum membuka perlahan surat undangan yang berada digenggamannya dan seketika itu pula kedua bola matanya melotot sempurna.

"Siwon Hyung,"

teriakan menggelegar seorang Kim Kibum menggema keseluruh penjuru ruangan dan membuat Siwon yang sedang menikmati teh hangat bersama keluarga Kibum diruang keluarga terkekeh pelan.

Sudah dia duga Kibum tidak akan bertahan terlalu lama dengan rasa penasarannya hingga membuka surat undangan yang diletakkannya dia atas nakas disamping tempat tidur.

Siwon nyaris tersendak air yang sedang diminumnya ketika Kibum melemparkan surat undangan tepat mengenai wajahnya, rupanya namja itu bahkan hingga melupakan rasa sakit yang membelenggu pergelangan kakinya ketika segera berlari keluar dari kamarnya.

"Jahat!" serunya marah sambil memanyunkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang memerah.

Sejurus kemudian Kibum mulai terisak, tetapi justru hal itu malah membuat tawa ke tujuh orang yang ada diruangan itu meledak.

Siwon membawa tubuh bergetar Kibum kedalam pelukannya, mendekapnya begitu erat didada semenatara keenam orang yang semenjak tadi menjadi saksi hidup kemesraan keduanya memilih untuk beranjak dan meninggalakan pasangan yang sedang berbahagia itu.

"Kenapa hyung mempermainkanku seperti itu?" ucapnya sambil memukul pelan dada bidang Siwon.

"Maaf Kibummie, hyung hanya ingin memberi kejutan untukmu."

Kibum hanya memberengut, berusaha mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang bepacu begitu cepat. Bisa dipastikan kedua pipinya telah memerah sempurna saat ini.

Tanpa sengaja sudut mata Siwon melirik kearah surat undangan yang menjadi awal dari semua kehebohan ini.

Tertulis dengan tinta berwarna emas.

An engagement.

Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum.

**Epilog!**

Siwon membelai pelan kening Kibum yang berbaring disampingnya, tertidur lelap setelah kegiatan panas mereka diatas tempat tidur. Sesekali namja bertubuh kekar itu mengecupi setiap permukaan wajah namja yang dia cintai, dengan gemas menggigit pelan permukaan hidung mancung Kibum hingga membuat namja cantik itu melenguh pelan dalam tidurnya hingga suara derakan pelan ponsel yang diletakkan diatas nakas menginturepsi kegiatannya menggoda namja yang sekarang telah resmi menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

Menekan tombol jawab tanpa perlu mengetaui siapa yang telah berani lancang mengganggu kegiatannya.

"Yeoboseo? Ada apa noona?"

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang sangat berbahagia sekarang."

kata-kata bernada mengejek diseberang sana justru malah membuat tawa Siwon meledak, untung saja Kibum tidak terbangun karenanya.

"Karena terlalu bahagia kau bahkan sampai lupa mengucapkan tanda terimakasih untukku."

Siwon terkekeh sambil mendekap tubuh telanjang Kibum merapat kearahnya. "Aku tidak akan lupa noona,"

Hening sesaat sebelum kemudian samar-samar Siwon mendengar suara telepon yang berdering.

"Ada yang menelpon. Ak tutup dulu."

Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengulum senyum.

Hanya beberapa menit setelah Siwon menutup telponnya, ponsel itu berdering pertanda pesan masuk.

Tergelak ketika membaca pesan yang masuk kedalam nomornya.

"Terimakasih atas hadiahnya. Lain kali jangan ragu meminta bantuanku lagi. Aku pasti akan dengan senang hati melakukannya."

Ternyata tidak sia-sia dia meminta bantuan sepupunya yang berusia dua tahun lebih tua dari dirinya untuk mengirimkan foto seorang gadis dengan pose menantang kenomor tabletnya untuk membuat Kibum cemburu.

Agak bersalah juga dia sebenarnya karena telah membuat Kibum demam dan kakinya terkilir, tapi toh Kibum tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa gadis yang mengiriminya pesan berisi kata senonoh dan gadis yang mengusap wajahnya digedung oleh raga sekolah adalah hasil perbuatan orang yang sama.

FIN.

**Jadi, bagian mana yang palintg kalian sukai?**

**ingat, reader yang baik akan memberi komen.**


End file.
